Une brève histoire de leur temps
by munmunlefay
Summary: Au lendemain de la guerre, à l'heure où les anciens Mangemorts rentrent dans les rangs ou prétendent oublier le passé, Drago n'arrive pas à dépasser ce que certains appellent pudiquement ses erreurs de jeunesse . Son salut ? Tomber amoureux de la plus improbable future Mrs Malefoy. CANON - Astoria, Drago, Scorpius Malefoy - L'Enfant maudit
1. Chapter 1 : Rédemption

**1\. Rédemption**

.

.  
Le garçon blond regarda le soleil. Droit dans les yeux. Qu'importait que ça les fasse pleurer. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès d'une source de lumière après toutes ces années sombres. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents il allait. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas su avant de partir.

Il réajusta les sangles de son sac à dos et se remit en marche. La randonnée à la moldue… qui aurait cru que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ce devait être cela. Il avait vu trop de magie. Trop de magie offensive, de magie cruelle, de magie destructrice.

Il avait eu besoin de changer d'air. Mais le nom sur son passeport magique, son corps d'ancien Attrapeur affaibli par la peur et qui trahissait sa parenté avec les Malefoy, le tatouage noir sur son bras gauche… il ne pouvait rien changer de tout cela. Il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir. C'aurait été trop simple. Tout recommencer à zéro. Il ne voulait plus être ce lâche-là.

Mais il ne savait pas comment aller de l'avant. Comment recommencer. Le passé n'était pas une ardoise qu'on pouvait effacer. Du reste, il n'aurait pas voulu d'un Oubliettes général et finir comme son professeur de Défense de deuxième année : heureux mais imbécile.

Il n'avait croisé que deux Moldus aujourd'hui et les avait salués avec le « Hi » habituels des inconnus anonymes marchants sur la même route. C'était un hasard, et non la conséquence d'un _Hominum Revelio_ lancé aux kilomètres à la ronde. Drago n'avait plus de baguette depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Il était presque reconnaissant à Potter de l'avoir brisée de l'intérieur. Potter la lui aurait bien rendue, s'il lui avait demandé, mais elle aurait été comme un corps mort dans sa main.

Il avait tenté d'en trouver une nouvelle.

Une nouvelle baguette pour une nouvelle vie, ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Plus simples, mais pas faciles. Facile, ça ne le serait jamais.

Le vieux Ollivander aurait pu refuser de l'aider, après le séjour qu'il avait fait au Manoir Malefoy, mais il avait accepté. Ollivander avait été le premier à reconnaître que la baguette de Drago avait changé d'allégeance : il voyait donc ce dernier comme un infirme, dont avoir pitié. Avec raison.

Mais son apprenti et lui n'avaient rien trouvé pour lui dans ce qui leur restait de stocks.

« Pour qu'une baguette comprenne un sorcier, il faut que le sorcier se comprenne soi-même. » avait dit le vieux fabricant de baguette. « Qu'il se pardonne pour accepter une nouvelle baguette. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas seulement une remplaçante, mais la bonne. »

Le vieux l'avait agacé. Drago-le-potentiel-vexateur-de-baguette était rentré bredouille. Avec Gregorovitch mort, il n'avait pas le choix. Vivre quelque temps sans baguette semblait suicidaire : l'heure était à la reconstruction dans le monde magique, mais ceux qui avaient fait du mal à ce monde, comme lui, étaient l'objet de vengeances.

Mais Drago n'avait pas supporté de rester plus longtemps dans la maison parentale.

La fin de son asservissement à un certain mage noir lui avait donné envie d'envisager une autre forme d'indépendance, plus _radicale_ , celle-ci.

Ce voyage était une première prise de distance vis-à-vis de sa famille, même si ses parents ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte.

Drago arriva au bord d'un ravin. Un pas de plus, et il tomberait. Sans qu'aucun filet magique ne puisse le rattraper.

Etre débarrassé de l'artefact magique avec lequel il avait fait tant de mal contribuait au changement de peau qu'il lui était nécessaire d'effectuer.

Mais maintenant, il devait accepter (intéressant, cette synonymie entre « accepter que » et « souffrir que ») qu'il avait fait tous les mauvais choix… et qu'un nouveau s'offrait à lui.

Continuer, ou non.

Drago se balança sur l'avant de ses pieds. Un pas suffirait. Un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière.

Il savait qu'il allait souffrir toute sa vie des conséquences du passé. Il en souffrait déjà. Il lui était toujours intolérable de se regarder dans une glace.

Un pas, Drago.

Une bourrasque le fit vaciller, et il se rappela cette une récente de _BalaiMagazine_ , qui avait créé la surprise en citant un auteur moldu.

 _« Le vent se lève. Il faut tenter de vivre »._

Un pas en arrière, dans ce cas.

.

.

Ce soir-là, Drago fut surpris de trouver des gens dans la salle du refuge montagnard où il s'arrêta. La station était utilisée comme sanatorium par le passé, mais c'était surtout le tourisme qui remplissait les auberges.

Or, c'était la saison creuse. L'été était passé. Ici, le temps automnal était contrindiqué pour les randonnées. Des pluies soudaines rendaient les chemins glissants et dangereux. La foudre était tombée plusieurs fois sur des campeurs. Idéal pour être sûr de ne croiser personne.

Drago prit une chambre et alla s'installer à la terrasse du large chalet. Une famille avec deux chiens et une fille seule, emmitouflée dans une couverture, regardaient le paysage.

La fille, une brune, lui sourit quand il prit une chaise, à l'autre extrémité de la terrasse.

Drago se demanda vaguement s'il la connaissait.

Il avait choisi l'auberge parce qu'elle était tenue par un couple de sorciers des énergumènes qui préféraient la montagne à la vie en société… compréhensible, vu ce qui s'était passé dans la société magique ces derniers temps…

L'ironie du nom de l'auberge, _La Montagne magique_ , ne l'en frappait que plus.

Pendant la nuit, un orage éclata. Drago était en train de regarder son itinéraire du lendemain sur une carte quand les plombs sautèrent.

Où était sa Main de la Gloire quand il avait besoin d'elle ?

Il chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, le parquet et les murs lambrissés craquaient de tous les côtés. Un éclair déchira l'obscurité. Drago recula. On aurait dit un sort terrible lancé du ciel. Un sort pour lui ?

Il entendit remuer dans la chambre voisine. Bientôt, une porte s'ouvrit sur le palier et la fille qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi apparut, une bougie allumée à la main. Elle en tenait deux autres.

\- Tu en veux une ? Drago, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le noir l'effrayait.

\- On se connait ?

Sa voix était un peu enrouée il avait peu parlé au cours des derniers jours. Des derniers mois, en fait.

\- Astoria Greengrass, dit-elle. Ma sœur Daphné était à l'école avec toi.

Drago se souvenait. Une fille rousse et réservée, trop intellectuelle pour être amie avec Pansy. Astoria ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, avec ses cheveux bruns, son teint pâle et ses yeux ronds et doux.

Drago connaissait leur nom de famille, bien sûr, depuis l'âge où il avait dû apprendre par cœur le nom des 28 anciennes familles de sang pur.

\- Tu es là pour prendre des vacances ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

C'était très improbable : si elle était plus jeune que Daphné, elle aurait dû être en cours à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Pour ma santé, éluda-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Drago supposait qu'ils étaient là pour les mêmes raisons, donc : aller mieux. De quelque façon que ce soit.

La fille frissonna.

\- Je vais aller vérifier le compteur, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un « compteur ». La curiosité l'emporta.

Il acquiesça et alluma sa bougie avec la flamme de la sienne.

Plus tard, il se rendrait compte combien ce geste fut emblématique de l'effet qu'Astoria aurait sur lui tout au long de sa vie, et au-delà.

.

.  
.

\- Tu es à Serpentard ? Ou était ? Désolé, je ne dois pas être très bon avec les visages…

C'était ceux de ses ennemis dont ils se souvenaient le mieux. Puisqu'ils hantaient ses rêves. Les Médicomages parlaient de stress post-traumatique. Il avait vu trop de choses, trop jeune.

\- Y a pas de mal… Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille. C'est pour ça que je t'ai reconnu.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Faisait-elle seulement référence aux blessures de Quidditch, ou aussi aux fois où, au cours de sa sixième année, il avait dû demander des somnifères à l'infirmière de Poudlard ? Rogue lui en aurait fourni, mais il aurait aussi deviné que sa mission tracassait Drago, et ça, le Serpentard ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pas parce que l'histoire de ma famille a fait les choux gras de la presse ? dit-il amèrement, en évitant son regard.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de baser mon jugement sur la _Gazette_ , répondit-elle simplement.

Elle semblait si sereine et tranquille. Drago enviait sa tranquillité. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne soit pas feinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pour avoir besoin de venir ici ?

Il savait que la question était maladroite, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Drago hocha la tête. Il supposait que lui aussi était en convalescence.

\- Une malédiction du sang, dit finalement Astoria. Un arrière-grand-père de ma mère s'est cru un peu mieux que les autres, il a provoqué un sorcier puissant… un Selwyn, selon ma mère. Et cet homme l'a maudit, lui, ainsi que toute sa lignée. Toute ma famille n'est pas affectée par la malédiction, mais je fais partie des heureux élus.

Drago regarda ses mains, mal à l'aise. Lui ne savait pas lancer de telles malédictions, mais son père, sans aucun doute. Il se souvenait que Lucius s'était vanté d'avoir menacé le conseil d'administration de Poudlard d'en lancer une sur eux s'ils ne signaient pas l'ordre de renvoi de Dumbledore.

\- Ça fait… mal ?

\- Non. Ça me fatigue, c'est tout. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne étudier à Poudlard. Apparemment, il avait aussi aidé le professeur Lupin– tu sais, le loup-garou – à faire ses études normalement. Mais depuis deux ans, j'ai choisi les cours par correspondance. C'était plus facile que devoir demander tout le temps les notes des autres pour suivre…

\- Il n'y a pas d'école plus… adaptée ?

Elle rit d'un rire sans joie.

\- Durmstrang a fait comprendre que mon nom de famille serait super sur la liste des anciens élèves, mais que je n'aurais aucun traitement de faveur, y compris pour des raisons médicomagiques. Beauxbâtons était le meilleur candidat, mais ils ont eu trop de demandes d'inscription de la part de Nés-Moldus anglais, ces dernières années… Et mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille dans des écoles moins cotées. Peu importe, j'ai eu six BUSEs, dont 4 Efforts Exceptionnels et 1 Optimal !

Drago se força à répondre à son sourire. Mais il connaissait la partie qu'elle taisait. La solitude. On n'allait pas à l'école uniquement pour les cours et les diplômes, mais pour le contact humain.

Dire qu'il avait contribué au climat d'insécurité qui l'avait empêchée d'étudier dans une grande école de magie…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de parler à un Malefoy ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de parler à une Greengrass ?

\- Vous faites partie des « gentils » Sang-Pur, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il n'avait jamais entendu leur nom parmi ceux de Mangemorts.

\- On fait partie des planqués, si tu tiens vraiment à utiliser des catégories. Pour ma part, je ne les aime pas. Moldu, sorcier, Nés-Moldus, Sang-mêlé, Sang-pur, gentils, méchants… à la fin, on est que des humains. Avec leurs erreurs, leurs peurs, leurs forces et leurs regrets. Je ne jugerai pas les tiens, si tu ne juges pas les miens.

Il avait envie de dire que c'était trop facile de vouloir abattre des distinctions déterminantes pour leur histoire, la clandestinité de leur monde, les représentations mentales de leur société. Repartir à zéro était un rêve.

Mais ce devait être au moins aussi difficile pour elle de lui pardonner que c'était pour lui de le faire.

\- Tu vas encore rester un peu ici ?

Changer de sujet ne changeait rien. Drago avait envie de pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme jamais on ne lui avait appris à faire. Pleurer n'était pas digne de l'héritier de Lord Malefoy.

Le regard d'Astoria était si frais et si neutre… si compréhensif. Elle ne demandait qu'à comprendre, qu'à écouter. Elle ne semblait pas connaître le sens du mot « jugement ».

Alors Drago prit peur.

\- Non, je vais rentrer demain.

.  
.

\- Tu es bien silencieux…

En réalité, Drago avait peu parlé depuis son retour de la _Montagne magique_. Il leva le nez de son assiette. Il avait décidé de quitter le Manoir pour de bon, et de s'installer à Londres, mais venir y dîner de temps en temps était non-négociable pour sa mère.

\- Mère, vous connaissez Astoria Greengrass ?

Narcissa leva un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr. Pauvre petite… Bonne famille, mais maudite. Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

\- Au bureau, mentit-il.

Bien entendu, c'étaient les relations de Lucius qui lui avait obtenu son poste au Secrétariat des Transports magiques. Même après la guerre, son nom ouvrait certaines portes.

\- Tu revois un peu Blaise et Gregory, ces temps-ci ? J'ai l'impression que tu travailles un peu trop… continua sa mère.

C'était surtout parce que Drago utilisait le travail comme prétexte pour décliner ses invitations à dîner. Quant à ses anciens « amis » de Serpentard…

Pansy avait bien tenté de le recontacter, mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de la revoir. C'était encore celle qui avait le mieux fait, puisqu'elle s'était enfuie dès le début de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Crabbe… Drago se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas triste de sa mort.

Quant à Goyle, ils étaient amis essentiellement parce que c'était attendu d'eux, parce que c'était normal, compte tenu des liens entre leurs familles. Il n'avait plus envie de ça. Plus envie de relations dictées par les convenances, les préférences familiales.

Résultat, il était seul. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux que cette Salle commune remplie de Serpentards imbus d'eux-mêmes, toujours à autoentretenir leurs valeurs et pensées malsaines. Voilà l'idée que se faisait Drago d'un vrai ami : quelqu'un avec qui on puisse discuter sans être toujours d'accord. Quelqu'un en qui on pouvait se confier sur ses doutes. Quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Blaise s'était rapproché de cette définition, à ceci près qu'il suivait les traces de ses parents et qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun remord par rapport à ce qui s'était passé durant l'année passée. Certes, il n'était jamais devenu un Mangemort, mais la guerre n'avait pas ébranlé sa certitude selon laquelle les Sangs-purs _étaient_ supérieurs aux autres hommes.

\- Il a seulement hérité de mon éthique du travail, dit fièrement Lucius.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard brûlant. Oh oui, ils l'avaient vu à l'œuvre cette _éthique du travail_.

Drago voyait bien que sa mère n'avait pas pardonné à son père d'avoir mêlé son fils unique à la clique de Voldemort. Lui non plus, du reste.

Il commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point l'éducation que lui avait donné ses parents l'avait mené sur les mauvais chemins. La politesse et le sens de la famille, il n'y trouvait rien à redire. Mais Drago avait longtemps souffert du syndrome du flocon de neige. Il avait appris, depuis. Que son don de magie, sa lignée et son nom de famille ne lui donnaient aucun droit supplémentaire par rapport aux autres humains. Que le respect ne lui était pas dû. C'avait été une dure leçon que le refus d'Harry de lui serrer la main, lors de leur premier voyage dans le _Poudlard Express_. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais essuyé de refus. Sa vie avait été si facile, dorloté et choyé qu'il était par sa mère, adulé comme l'héritier Malfoy par les amis Sang-pur de ses parents…

Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à sa mère, parce qu'elle était si aimante, mais il savait que ses deux parents avaient leur part de responsabilité dans le fait de l'avoir fait se sentir supérieur aux autres. De lui avoir fait croire qu'il _méritait_ un traitement de faveur. En réalité, tout ne lui était pas dû. Encore moins le respect.

Ce respect qu'il avait perdu aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais eu, dans sa forme la plus pure et la moins mondaine.

Plus grave, ce syndrome du flocon de neige avait évolué vers l'idée que le reste du monde avait tort, que ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses valeurs devaient être méprisés… ou pire, _corrigés_. Vers l'idée qu'il fallait activement redonner leur place à ceux qui le méritaient. De là, il n'y avait eu qu'un pas à s'engager auprès de Voldemort. La pression familiale avait été forte, mais Drago ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Il avait cru tenir là son quart d'heure de gloire, quand il avait seulement signé la fin de sa jeunesse.

Le parfait petit Drago avait compris cela, maintenant. Mais il était trop tard pour réparer ce que d'autres appelaient pudiquement « ses erreurs de jeunesse ».

L'expression était bien trop déculpabilisante à son goût : son âge à l'époque des faits ne changeait rien à leur gravité. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son changement de camp, même tardif, lui éviterait Azkaban. L'opprobre était une punition suffisante. Dans la petite société magique du Royaume-Uni, où qu'il irait désormais, on saurait qui il était. Et il ne serait plus jamais fier d'être un jour né un Malefoy.

\- Désolé, Mère. Je n'ai plus très faim, mais c'était très bon.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il y a du gâteau…

\- Merci, mais je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Narcissa lui lança un regard aigu (le soleil n'était même pas couché) mais n'insista pas. Lucius se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

.

.

\- Drago ?

\- Astoria ! sourit-il sincèrement (ce qui était encore rare).

C'était le Réveillon au Ministère. La première depuis la fin de la guerre. Les deux camps se voyaient dans la pièce. Drago pouvait voir la clique des Gryffondors et l'ancienne A.D. lui lancer des regards en coin tout en discutant avec le Ministre, ce Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les Malefoy regrettaient ses proximités avec Dumbledore et Harry Potter, mais Drago le trouvait efficace, compte tenu de la situation qu'il avait dû gérer dès le début de son mandat.

\- Tu es venu seul ?

\- Mes parents sont là-bas, dit-il en montrant le « coin des Sangs-purs » comme il le surnommait à présent.

\- Tu n'as pas de cavalière, je veux dire ?

\- Non… mais, ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai pas très envie de danser…

Le discours de Shacklebolt, sans surprise, avait évoqué tous les absents. Le Réveillon appelait un retour sur l'année passée.

Drago était certain que son teint pâle avait rougi et l'avait trahi, mais tant pis. Astoria portait une robe noire assez simple. Avec son corps frêle, elle donnait un peu l'impression d'une petite fille déguisée en femme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle joyeusement. Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ?

Elle indiqua une table où trois Serdaigles (s'il ne se trompait pas) et deux Serpentards discutaient. Des élèves un ou deux ans plus jeunes que lui.

\- Que vont penser tes amis ?

\- Que je t'ai pris en pitié parce que tu es planté tout seul dans un coin avec une Bièraubeurre à la main, répondit-elle honnêtement. Mais toi, tu sauras que je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir.

Il fit un petit sourire.

\- Allez, viens…

Elle lui présenta ses anciens camarades de classe. Ils étaient mi-méfiants, mi-curieux. Curieux de voir ce que le fils Malefoy avait à dire pour sa défense ? Non. Juste curieux de l'entendre parler. Non pas que Drago parla beaucoup. Il écouta, plutôt.

Les histoires qu'on racontait sur les actuels professeurs de Poudlard, les potins sur les élèves… Drago avait passé une partie de l'été dans les livres pour se préparer à la session de rattrapage que le Ministère avait organisé pour les élèves voulant présenter l'examen des ASPICs sans avoir suivi de septième année. Drago avait bachoté ce qu'il fallait et obtenu les notes minimales pour avoir son diplôme (sauf en Potions et en Défense, où il avait excellé). C'était moins que son niveau habituel, mais qu'importait. Même sans ses ASPICs, il aurait choisi de travailler. Devoir se frotter au regard de centaines d'élèves à la rentrée, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il remarqua qu'Astoria prenait une quantité impressionnante de potions au cours de la soirée. A chaque fois qu'il lui lança un regard soucieux, elle lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

Le soir-même, il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents et alla fouiller parmi les livres de la bibliothèque du Manoir. Des livres sur les malédictions, la famille en possédait une large collection. Drago répugnait à y remettre le nez. Il voulait laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière lui. Mais il voulait aussi aider Astoria. Il trouva tous les moyens de mettre en place les malédictions les plus infectes, mais aucun pour les contrecarrer. Les Moldus croyaient au baiser d'amour sincère comme antidote, notait un auteur moqueur dans une préface, mais il était bien incapable de lui proposer une meilleure solution.

Comme souvent, le Mal avait l'esprit court sur patte. Il regardait comment détruire sans se soucier du comment réparer. Il ne s'en souciait que lorsque les conséquences de ses actions allaient contre lui. Et il était souvent trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

.

.  
.

\- Faites demi-tour !

Le chauffeur du Magicobus leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Je veux dire, attendez un peu, je pense que c'est une cliente pour vous, dit-il.

Astoria, bien sûr, n'avait eu aucune envie de monter dans le panier-à-salades-qui-sentait-le-vomi, comme Drago l'appelait volontiers, mais lui, avait eu envie de descendre pour lui dire bonjour. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche et ses yeux, bien que cernés, étaient brillants. Elle souriait toute seule, les yeux levés vers la devanture de Mme Guipure, où une série de chapeau de paille étaient exposés. Drago pouvait très bien l'imaginer en porter un.

Drago descendit du bus.

\- Salut ! dit-elle avec un air qu'il pensait être sincèrement joyeux.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il en sentant son sourire atteindre ses yeux. Tu ne révises pas pour tes examens ?

On était en juin, à l'époque où les pelouses de Poudlard auraient été désertées malgré le beau temps, et la bibliothèque surpeuplée.

\- Je connais déjà le programme, dit-elle, sans désinvolture. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir le Chemin de Traverse maintenant qu'il n'y a personne, parce que dès le début des vacances, ce sera noir de monde…

Elle semblait si libre, sans passé qui la retenait, sans emploi du temps fixe, sans contrainte d'aucune façon…

\- Je t'accompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Et encore une fois, il se rendit compte qu'elle était sincère.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Astoria l'accompagna chez Ollivander. Ils ne trouvèrent pas encore de baguette adaptée, mais le vieillard était optimiste. Il voyait que les baguettes lui étaient déjà moins hostiles. Or, ses vieilles amies de bois avaient toujours été de bonnes juges en caractère.

.

.  
Première partie de 4 chapitres sur les Malefoy nouvelle génération (Drago post-HP7, Astoria et Scorpius)… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et bonne lecture !

Je reprendrai surtout des éléments de _L'Enfant maudit_.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fault in Our Stars

**2\. The Fault in our Stars**

.

.

.

Une personne. Il suffisait d'une seule personne pour être pardonné et se remettre à vivre normalement.

Drago sourit en lisant la carte d'anniversaire que lui avait envoyé Astoria depuis un château de Lyonesse. Une carte à son image : sobre, lumineuse, à l'apparence fragile mais au contenu fort.

Elle n'en disait rien, mais il devinait qu'elle s'était retirée en Cornouailles parce qu'une petite épidémie de dragoncelle frappait le Londres sorcier, et que ses les défenses immunitaires trop faibles l'auraient mise en danger.

5 juin 2001. Trois ans déjà qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Trois ans qu'ils étaient amis.

Trois ans… sans se déclarer. Trois ans avant d'envisager de ne plus seulement être ami avec Astoria Greengrass. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais c'était les commentaires de sa mère sur sa situation amoureuse qui avait fini par lui faire envisager le fait que peut-être, il devait sortir de la friendzone qu'il avait installé, par confort, entre elle et lui.

Mais comment dire à Astoria qu'il ne voulait plus seulement être son ami ? Si elle n'était pas intéressée, il ne savait pas si leur amitié en pâtirait. Et quand il disait « amitié »… il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle n'ait pas, au fond, un peu pitié de lui.

Non.

Astoria était seulement la personne la plus compréhensive qu'il connaissait. Au lendemain de la guerre, _Sorcière Hebdo_ lui avait confié une rubrique « Conseils avisés » pour lecteurs mal dans leur peau. Le magazine avait pensé à des complexes physiques ou à des histoires d'amour compliquées… et avait en fait reçu des dizaines de témoignages de personnes incapables de vivre avec elle-même et le souvenir de la guerre, de leurs choix d'alors (que ça ait été la collaboration, le maquis, le silence ou même l'action). Tous avaient des histoires différentes, des poids différents. Les réponses d'Astoria avaient été un baume pour bien plus de personnes que les destinataires originelles des articles.

Agamemnon, son hibou hulula, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il devait répondre à cette carte.

 _Allez, Drago, du courage !_

Facile à dire… il n'avait jamais jeté ses sentiments aux pieds d'une femme avant. Dire « oui » quand Pansy l'avait invité au Bal de Noël était une chose. Demander à Astoria de sortir avec lui en était une autre. Au fond, les mariages arrangés de l'époque de ses parents facilitaient les choses… Il n'en avait jamais voulu, mais il en voyait à présent la praticité. Pas de cour à faire : les parents s'occupaient de tout.

 _Merci beaucoup Astoria, ta carte m'a fait plus que plaisir… Quand rentres-tu à Londres ? J'aimerais qu'on se voie pour discuter. C'est important. Drago_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Il s'amusa du « bien sûr ». Rien ne lui avait paru si _peu_ sûr.

Les yeux d'Astoria brillaient et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était donc ça, le trop plein d'amour. Avoir le cœur qui se serrait de bonheur n'était pas seulement une figure de style.

Ils étaient tous les deux des gens réservés. L'émotion retenue n'en était que plus belle.

\- C'est vrai ?

Drago avait dû se faire violence. Accepter de ne pas être un homme parfait pour elle, mais de se présenter seulement l'homme qu'il était. De la laisser l'accepter ou le refuser.

\- Comment tu as pu croire que je ne te voyais que comme un ami ?

\- C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais d'un Mangemort comme petit-ami…

\- Et moi, que tu voudrais d'une femme malade comme petite-amie.

\- Je te veux _toi_ ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comparable : toi, tu n'y peux rien !

\- Chacun ses problèmes dus à sa famille, Drago, dit-elle patiemment.

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et plus rien d'autre ne compta.

.

.

.

.

Sa main frêle cherchait discrètement la sienne. Drago se racla la gorge et la prit. Les mains d'Astoria étaient toujours si froides…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Ils se tenaient devant une élégante maison bourgeoise de type victorien. Les Greengrass habitait un des plus beaux quartiers de Londres. Drago réajusta une nouvelle fois sa lavallière vert émeraude. Astoria lui fit un sourire encourageant et sonna la cloche. Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Pendant que l'elfe allait chercher « Monsieur et Madame », Astoria lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

Outre les deux poiriers devant la maison, il y avait un petit jardin vert à l'arrière. Les couleurs des murs étaient pâles, souvent vertes (un clin d'œil au nom de la famille, sans doute), et surtout, elle respirait le dynamisme. L'air semblait circuler bien plus que dans le Manoir Malefoy. Drago s'y sentit tout de suite bien, tout en ne s'y sentant pas à sa place. Tant d'ouverture et de clarté le déconcertait. Les Greengrass semblaient être une famille d'intellectuels. La Bibliothèque était impressionnante et chacun des membres de la famille y avait droit à son fauteuil. Celui d'Astoria était à son image : des pieds fins qui semblaient bien fragiles, mais qui soutenaient sans broncher un cocon de cuir usé à l'air douillet.

La rencontre d'Astoria avec les Malefoy s'était relativement bien passée. Astoria n'avait ri à aucune blague raciste des Malefoy, mais son nom et ses manières l'avaient plutôt recommandée auprès d'eux. Après tout, quand on était la toute première fille que son fils ramenait à la maison et qu'elle était une Sang-Pur, on ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Surtout Narcissa, qui n'avait pas vu son fils aussi timide et heureux.

Les Greengrass, cependant, avaient plus de préjugés sur les Malefoy que l'inverse. Ils semblaient presque surpris que Drago n'exhibe pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ou ne leur parle pas du « bon vieux temps ». Le père d'Astoria portait des lunettes rondes sur le nez, pas si différentes de celle d'un certain Potter. Il s'entêtait à vouloir commenter les articles du jour. Il avait le même teint pâle qu'Astoria, mais apparemment, lui n'était pas touché par la condition de sa fille. Sa femme, une belle femme rousse, tenta de diriger la conversation vers Drago et ses activités hors du travail (essentiellement pour leur éviter une énième analyse du dernier édito de la _Gazette_ , écrit par Cornelius Fudge)

Daphné, par curiosité vraisemblablement, était venue manger, mais elle ne fit pas mine de se souvenir de Drago comme d'un ancien camarade de classe. Soit par solidarité avec sa sœur, soit par dégoût… peut-être parce qu'elle avait voulu lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'il avait changé. Drago espérait avoir passé le test, parce qu'il était certain qu'Astoria était l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait rencontré, et il comptait bien l'associer à sa vie, donc à sa famille.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un mois, à présent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Pudiquement, mais sincèrement heureux. Ça se voyait dans le coin de sa bouche et l'air détendu de ses yeux. Dans sa voix plus posée et son allure plus légère. On aurait dit qu'elle aspirait chaque jour un peu plus la part d'ombre qui l'avait hanté et qu'elle permettait à un Drago plus insouciant d'émerger.

Bien sûr, tout ne changeait pas, mais les ombres font toujours partie des beaux dessins.

Il arrivait, la nuit, qu'il la réveille en hurlant dans ses cauchemars. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps aux anti-dépresseurs et aux somnifères : il choisissait d'affronter ses peurs et ses souvenirs, quitte à manquer de sommeil. Le plus souvent, une étreinte silencieuse d'Astoria suffisait à le faire se rendormir.

Il arrivait, la nuit, que ce soit elle qui le réveille en tremblant de tout son corps. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu tellement mal qu'elle avait mordu dans leur couette pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il n'y avait alors rien qu'il puisse faire d'autre que la serrer contre lui et pleurer avec elle. La maladie d'Astoria était rare et les anti-douleurs jamais assez forts. Ces crises étaient espacées et Astoria ne voulait jamais lui dire si elles s'intensifiaient ou non. Elle ne voulait jamais comparer le présent à autre chose que lui-même.

C'était peut-être leur bizarrerie à eux, leur rapport au temps.

\- Tu dois apprendre à ne pas vivre dans le passé, comme je dois apprendre à ne pas vivre dans le futur, disait-elle régulièrement.

Alors elle faisait du présent une chose extraordinaire. Drago pouvait bien protester, elle ne voulait jamais se projeter. Alors que lui apprenait peu à peu à se détacher du passé. A embrasser l'ère de renouveau et d'optimisme dans lequel vivait le monde des sorciers.

Il y avait des hauts et des bas, dans leurs deux situations, mais ils avaient toujours les bras l'un de l'autre pour se remettre de nouveau en selle.

.

.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle pouvait répéter cette phrase contre son oreille, contre sa bouche, contre son cœur… à chaque fois, il avait l'impression que c'était un souffle nouveau dans sa vie.

Drago n'avait pas cette facilité à mettre ses sentiments en mots. On ne lui avait pas appris.

Astoria aussi était réservée, mais une fois la première déclaration, elle avait pu lui répéter ces trois mots si précieux. Lui, les réservait pour le bon moment. Le moment où il se sentirait un peu plus digne d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

Voilà, ce qui le gênait : elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

\- Tu m'aimes parce que tu ne m'as pas connu à l'école. Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que j'étais. Parce que tu n'as jamais été mon souffre-douleur ou mon ennemi. Parce que je n'ai jamais blessé ceux que tu aimes.

Elle caressa sa joue.

\- Je t'aime par ce que tu n'es pas fier de tout ça… je t'aime pour ce que je vois maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça marche, Drago. Peut-être qu'en effet, il faut ne pas t'avoir connu avant tes 18 ans pour t'aimer comme je t'aime. Alors considère-toi comme chanceux de m'avoir rencontrée. Sinon, tu aurais été obligé d'aller taper dans de la Sang-pur étrangère.

Ce genre de blagues le mettait très mal à l'aise à présent. Astoria le savait. Elle faisait exprès d'en faire, pour qu'il se rende compte que ce à quoi il était habitué avant le choquait à présent.

\- Tu _es_ rédemptable. Mois, j'y crois.

Il évita son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Drago ? insista-t-elle. Que ma sœur et mes amis de Poudlard ne m'ont rien raconté de leurs années d'étude ?

Elle savait tout, bien sûr. Et avait résolument choisi de ne rien en dire. Elle lui laissait sa chance, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce que tu étais mais parce que tu es devenu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

Il était toujours un Malefoy. Il avait fini au Ministère comme son père le lui avait prédit toute sa vie. Il pensait toujours que Serpentard était la maison qui préparait le mieux à la vie active. Il appréciait toujours plus ceux qui partageaient les codes et les traditions qui avaient façonné son éducation : il n'aurait sans doute jamais adressé la parole à Astoria si elle n'avait pas porté le nom de famille qu'elle portait. Il changeait, peut-être, mais à pas d'escargots. Et les vieilles habitudes et les vieux réflexes de pensée avaient la peau dure.

\- Mon petit-ami. Peut-être plus.

Il rosit et se racla la gorge. Avait-il compris la même chose qu'elle ?

.

.

.

\- Dans quel monde vis-tu, mon garçon ? C'est à elle de répondre à cette question, pas à moi… grommela Mr. Greengrass, sans hostilité.

Drago le savait, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de la famille la mieux réputée du monde magique et si l'avis de sa potentielle belle-famille n'importait pas.

\- Drago… Je me réjouis que ma fille soit heureuse. Mais Drago… Je vais parler franchement. Tu es le dernier Malefoy. Alors réfléchis bien.

Drago hocha poliment la tête.

Mais pour lui, c'était tout réfléchi. C'était Astoria qu'il voulait épouser, pas son utérus. Leçon qu'il avait retenu de siècles et de siècles de mariages arrangés et de consanguinité entre sorciers. Il ne risquerait pas la santé de la femme qu'il aimait pour perpétuer une lignée qu'il commençait à détester.

Lucius Malefoy était une épave. Une plante grillée par un soleil noir et qui n'avait pas grandi dans le bon terreau. Lui était une graine qui n'avait pas pu germer par manque de soleil, avant de rencontrer la lumineuse Astoria. Quant à Narcissa… Drago n'arrivait pas encore à lui en vouloir, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était partiellement responsable de son sale caractère. A force de lui faire croire qu'il était parfait et supérieur aux autres, elle ne lui avait pas appris la valeur des choses. La valeur d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, par exemple. Et la valeur d'une personne qu'on aime, encore moins.

Il en venait à se dire que les éducations reçues par Potter, Granger et Weasley (oui, le Weasley dont il avait critiqué la famille pendant des _années_ ) étaient meilleures que la sienne.

Aucun des Malefoy n'avait su sauver leur fils. Avant l'acte de Narcissa qui avait racheté toute leur famille aux yeux du monde, s'entend. Ils ne l'avaient pas protégé.

Certes, le vœu de Dumbledore s'était réalisé : Drago n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais son âme avait été abîmée par ce à quoi il avait assisté sans intervenir. On pouvait abîmer son âme de manière passive.

Encore aujourd'hui, Drago était marqué par ces images, ces indifférences, ces modèles. Par son passé. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Les amis d'Astoria le toléraient, lui parlaient, tout comme ses collègues, mais aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de refaire confiance à un Malefoy. Lucius en avait roulé bien trop, après la première guerre, en jouant les rachetés… avant d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir.

Et Drago n'avait pas appris à aller vers les gens. Auparavant, son statut et son nom faisaient office de tamis. Ils faisaient office de ces aimants qui attirent les pépites, parmi le mélange boueux comme lequel il se représentait alors le monde magique.

Aujourd'hui, Drago était désemparé face à des visages qu'il imaginait plus catégoriques dans leur jugement qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Il n'en voulait pas aux gens de ne pas l'approcher, et il ne les approchait pas. Il en venait toujours à se demander pourquoi Astoria, si avenante, l'aimait. Lui ne se serait pas aimé.

\- Drago ? fit Astoria en le voyant de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

Il répondit à son regard inquiet par un sourire amoureux.

Entre eux, il y avait toujours ces sourires discrets et timides d'enfants. Il fallait les connaître pour savoir que dans leur langage, un sourire discret équivalait à un fou rire et une caresse discrète à des ébats publiques. Une pudeur tendre colorait l'amour, dans le milieu dont ils partageaient les codes.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il.

.

.

.  
.

Drago avait pensé lui faire passer un excellent après-midi en l'emmenant voir un match de Quidditch de seconde ligue. Mais avant le deuxième but, Astoria avait senti une nouvelle crise de douleurs arriver. Ils étaient sortis pour trouver un de ces Médicomages toujours présents dans les stades. La femme avait accepté de lui donner un anti-douleur puissant après avoir consulté le dossier médical qu'Astoria devait toujours porter sur elle. Drago et elle avaient décidé d'aller se promener plutôt que de voir la fin du match. Errer dans une fête foraine moldue fit le bonheur d'Astoria. Elle se découvrit une passion pour les barbe-à-papa et en fit tour à tour une moustache, un sourire et un toupet.

\- Oh ! On se fait tirer les cartes ?

Les cours de Divination avaient laissé une impression si affligeante sur Drago qu'il faillit protester, mais il ne voulait pas dire non à Astoria, qui s'efforçait comme elle pouvait de détourner ses pensées de la maladie.

La voyante qu'ils allèrent voir, cependant, ne tirait pas les cartes. Elle lisait la paume des mains.

\- La ligne de cœur est forte chez vous deux. C'est plutôt bon signe. Mais votre ligne de vie est exceptionnellement courte, dit la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Et cette ligne de santé…

Drago en avait assez entendu. Il paya la femme et tira Astoria par la main, moins doucement qu'il le faisait habituellement, pour qu'il regagne l'air libre et ensoleillé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça s'arrête. Jamais.

\- L'éternité, c'est bien long, tu sais, dit-elle patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On trouverait des occupations.

\- On s'ennuierait comme tous ces vieux couples. Si j'étais immortelle, je serais déjà blasée. C'est la certitude de la mort qui réintroduit du drame dans nos vies…

Oui, Drago commençait à voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le tic-tac du crocodile du Pays imaginaire, il l'entendait chaque jour un peu mieux. Comme un rythme inquiétant qui le rapprochait toujours un peu plus de la fin de leur vie à deux.

Astoria l'entendait aussi. Elle ne l'ignorait pas. Elle en avait fait une cadence, le rythme sur lequel elle devait danser chaque nouveau jour qu'on lui accordait.

Alors Drago commençait également à comprendre. A la sentir.

L'urgence qu'il y avait à vivre.

\- Je veux t'épouser.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande.

\- Non, juste un vœu. Adressé à l'univers.

\- Vise un peu plus bas et adresse-le-moi.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Petit baiser après petit baiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède en riant.

.

Ils se marièrent trop discrètement au goût de Narcissa, mais sous de bons auspices. Sans surprise, les étoiles dont ils portaient les noms brillaient… sans parler d'une constellation qu'Astoria disait ressembler à une aigrette de pissenlit et que Drago se fit un plaisir de lui présenter comme celle du Scorpion.

Drago invita tous ses anciens camarades d'école avec la certitude qu'ils ne se reverraient plus qu'à d'autres occasions mondaines de ce genre. Astoria invita ses très rares amis en sachant qu'elle les reverrait encore longtemps, parce qu'ils étaient de réels amis. Famille et invités de marque complétèrent les tables. La fête leur importa finalement peu.

Le jour de mariage d'un Sang-pur n'était pas une exception dans sa vie : larmes de bonheur ou comportements dissipés auraient surpris. Il fallut attendre la lune de miel pour que leurs doubles fassent de grands sourires sur les photos. Qu'importait. Ils étaient ensemble.

Deux solitaires incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Deux marginaux contents de leur vie à deux.

Drago commença à se passionner pour la Défense contre les forces du mal et les protections en tous genres. Il entra même au Département de la sécurité magique. Tout pour que rien ne puisse atteindre Astoria... Mais bien sûr, la menace était intérieure.

C'était contre son propre corps qu'Astoria devait lutter. Ils avaient remué ciel et terre, consulté des Médicomages de tous les continents, mais sans succès. Les malédictions, par leur caractère personnel et spécifique, se traitait au cas par cas. Même les malédictions plus courantes comme la lycanthropie avaient dû attendre des siècles avant qu'on y trouve un traitement palliatif. Pour Astoria, donc, il n'y avait aucune chance. Pas d'Horcruxe, en magie blanche. Et il n'aurait pas choisi que Astoria immortelle au prix d'un meurtre. Par le passé, ç'avait été si facile de prendre une vie… Si rapide. Maintenant, il ne rêvait que d'en prolonger une.

Etait-ce cela, sa punition ?

Astoria, elle, était si sereine… Et butée.

Deux ans et demi après leur mariage, elle lui proposa de menacer sa santé de la plus belle façon.

.

\- … tu veux des enfants ?

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dans l'idée, oui. Il l'avait voulu à l'époque où son nom de famille importait. Où il avait senti sa responsabilité comme unique héritier de la fortune et de la lignée Malefoy. Mais il l'avait choisie elle, et il savait que sa santé n'était pas assez bonne. Alors il avait fait une croix dessus. Contrairement à la plupart des couples, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé avant de se marier. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas risquer de gâcher la vie d'un enfant.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas que la lignée Malefoy s'arrête avec moi. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu me vois père ?

\- Oui.

Il évita son regard. Elle lui faisait bien trop confiance, comme toujours. Cette confiance qu'il jugeait parfois aveugle l'effrayait, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir la force de remplir ses attentes...

Astoria avait su que le sujet l'angoisserait. Qu'il aurait peur de faire comme tous les parents : critiquer l'éducation qu'il avait reçue et finalement, la copier.

\- Tu penses à adopter un enfant ou…

Astoria savait bien qu'il essayait d'être raisonnable, au moins d'un point de vue médical. Adopter ne se faisait pas vraiment, surtout chez les Sang-purs, mais ç'aurait été envisageable. Sauf qu'Astoria accordait beaucoup d'importance au lien biologique, qui n'était pas fluctuant comme pouvait l'être le lien affectif. Et puis, elle voulait que Drago puisse reconnaître une part d'elle dans le visage qu'elle laisserait, tôt ou tard, en arrière. Elle voulait qu'il puisse aimer une autre personne qu'elle, à travers ses traits et les siens mélangés.

\- Non. Je veux ton fils. Je veux que ce soit notre enfant.

Elle était bien plus égoïste que lui, à ce moment-là. Vouloir un enfant qu'elle condamnait à faire orphelin, tôt ou tard… On lui donnait une espérance de vie de 35 ans, et elle en avait déjà plus de 21.

\- On verra ce qu'en disent les Médicomages, dit Drago d'un air incertain.

.

Ils ne furent pas optimistes sur l'état de santé d'Astoria si elle menait ce projet à bien. Drago qui avait cru gagner du temps pour réfléchir, vit sa femme s'entêter un peu plus de jour en jour.

Elle lui tenait tête à sa manière tendre et butée. Car ce n'était pas un caprice d'enfant. Il sentait l'urgence de sa demande, à chaque fois qu'elle remettait le sujet sur la table.

C'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait faire des projets d'avenir.

Alors il accepta d'essayer.

Deux ans durant.

Et à la fin de l'année 2005, la nouvelle vint. Drago s'abstint de la juger bonne ou mauvaise. C'était seulement une nouvelle.

.

Un nouveau Malefoy pour perpétuer la lignée, et le fils de son fils, qui plus est… Narcissa était intenable. Drago et Astoria ne leur avaient rien dit sur leurs difficultés à concevoir (chose que Lucius et elle auraient très bien compris, pourtant).

La perspective de devenir grands-parents si jeunes inquiétait un peu Lady Malefoy, mais ça remettait Lucius sur pied. L'entreprise de sa famille ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin, comme il l'avait craint quand Drago avait pris une fille si fragile comme épouse.

Son mariage avec elle avait été l'occasion de la première vraie dispute entre Drago et ses parents, en deux décennies. Et il continuait de l'être.

Narcissa n'avait fait qu'une toute petite blague anti-Moldu (bien en-dessous de son niveau habituel, quand elle était avec des personnes réceptives), un soir qu'ils étaient réunis au Manoir, quand Lucius avait entendu sa belle-fille dire d'une voix glaciale :

\- Narcissa… si vous tenez le même discours quand ce bébé sera né, ne vous attendez pas à le voir souvent pendant les vacances.

Les Malefoy (senior) échangèrent un regard. Leur fils ne protesta pas, acquiesçant donc tacitement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir mon petit-fils !

\- Ça s'est déjà vu, répliqua Astoria, placidement, avant de faire signe à Drago qu'il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent.

Narcissa et Lucius prétendirent un moment qu'elle avait retourné leur fils contre eux, mais bientôt, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : c'était Drago qui avait changé.

.

.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, disait Astoria à Drago, en attendant que sa Médicomage obstétricienne ne revienne avec les résultats d'un examen.

Il s'agissait de savoir si leur fils serait touché par la condition d'Astoria. Elle était en théorie héréditaire, mais ne devait toucher que les héritiers d'Aristophane Greengrass, c'est-à-dire ceux qui portaient son nom de famille. Leur fils porterait le nom de Malefoy. Il semblait donc que la malédiction doive s'éteindre après Astoria et Daphné (si elle se mariait et prenait le nom de son mari).

Le danger venait donc davantage du fait qu'au cours de sa grossesse, Astoria n'avait le droit à aucun de ses médicaments habituels. Ceux qui maintenaient la mort à distance. Ceux qui permettait à la douleur de ne pas gagner. Neuf mois sans potion laisserait la malédiction gagner du terrain sur son corps. Elle se disait prête. Lui ne l'était pas. Pas à la voir souffrir encore plus que d'habitude. Pas à la voir pleurer en silence sans savoir que faire de son corps. Il n'y avait pas de _Doloris_ à parer, ici. Seulement un corps à supporter.

\- La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est que notre fils apprenne un jour ce que j'ai été.

\- Tu as peur du passé ? dit doucement Astoria. J'ai peur du futur. Mais j'aime le présent, avec tout ce qu'il apporte. Alors oublie un peu le passé...

\- Facile pour toi. Le tien n'est pas tatoué sur ton avant-bras.

Drago avait demandé à des experts de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres, mais même après la mort de Voldemort, il était difficile de savoir si tenter de l'enlever ne provoquerait pas sa mort.

\- Peut-être… mais si tu retournais dans le temps, tu changerais le passé ? Tout ? Au point de ne pas devenir celui que tu es ? Au point que je ne sois pas enceinte de toi, là maintenant ?

L'assistant-Médicomage qui allait ouvrir la porte recula quelque peu dans le couloir, les résultats du test toujours à la main. Il les avait lus sur le chemin et cherché une explication aux particules de magie noires relevées partout dans le sang de la patiente du médecin qu'il assistait. En entendant leurs dernières paroles, il était arrivé aux mauvaises conclusions. Il ne suivait pas le dossier de Mrs Malefoy. Il ignorait donc pourquoi elle était si malade, et à présent, enceinte. Il connaissait seulement la réputation de la famille et sa proximité à un certain mage noir.

Alors quand il entendit dire plus tard que la famille Malefoy s'était retirée à la campagne, loin du monde magique, pour la durée de la grossesse, il discuta de ses craintes dans un bar sorcier de Londres, où déjeunait une journaliste avide de scandales qui puissent la remettre au-devant de la scène.

Un ancien Mangemort qui utilise un Retourneur de temps pour faire engrosser sa femme par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle avait attendu un scoop de ce genre toute sa vie…

.

.  
.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tant que tu le peux

**3\. « You better enjoy it while you can »**

.

.

\- Aïe !

Drago se précipita. L'enveloppe qu'Astoria tenait déclenchait visiblement un sort de brûlure pour quiconque l'ouvrait. Il attrapa le vase qui décorait leur salle à manger, en sortit les fleurs et plongea la main délicate de sa femme dans l'eau.

\- Qui t'as envoyé ça ?

Comme pour lui répondre de façon moqueuse, la lettre disparut dans une flamme.

Astoria soupira et reprit une tartine avec sa main valide.  
\- Tu as vu ce qu'ils écrivent sur nous ? Et notre fils ? dit-elle.

Drago soupira. Il avait tenté de la protéger des mots du monde, mais ce matin, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour intercepter le hibou qui livrait la _Gazette_ et pour faire disparaître du journal toute référence à ces rumeurs. Il avait attaqué Rita en diffamation et fait retirer son premier article sur le sujet, mais bien sûr, cela importait peu. Le ver était dans la pomme, et le mot, à la bouche de tous.

La rumeur lui donnait encore plus envie de s'enfermer à double-tour dans leur maison. Il n'avait pas été ami avec Hermione Granger, il n'avait donc pas appris de l'époque Ombrage qu'en voulant protéger les siens, il faisait enfler la rumeur. Car la presse obéissait à une autre logique que lui : celle selon laquelle seuls les coupables se cachaient.

Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il avait lu dans un article, par ailleurs optimiste sur la natalité magique post-guerre, que « certains enfants pourraient nous effrayer par leur puissance… Même si Harry Potter, dont la puissance, malgré son jeune âge, faisait couler beaucoup d'encre, n'a finalement pas été le mage noir que certains attendaient, il est néanmoins doté de pouvoirs très puissants. D'autres naissances de ce genre seraient à surveiller… ». C'était erroné, mais aussi une référence claire à l'histoire de Skeeter.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que c'est faux, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je suis journaliste, Drago ! Tu aurais dû me laisser gérer ça ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les questions qu'on me pose à _Sorcière Hebdo !_ Avant, ça concernait la psychologie, les stress post-traumatiques, la grossesse… maintenant, on me demande de justifier mon opinion sur les participants de la guerre. On essaie de me faire parler de toi, ou de mon rôle à moi dans la guerre… Je n'y étais pas, mais personne ne peut le confirmer. Et le fait que les Mangemorts portaient des masques ne me facilite pas la tâche.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est pour eux que je suis désolée. S'ils sont assez influençables pour croire une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque…

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu n'ouvres plus de lettres bizarres pendant mon absence, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de leur maison de campagne, où il transplana pour le Ministère. Drago qui croyait qu'il était celui à la protéger en permanence…

Elle ne lui avoua qu'un mois plus tard que, sous la pression de lecteurs, _Sorcière Hebdo_ avait choisi de confier sa rubrique à une sorcière plus « consensuelle ».

.

\- Drago… Tu n'es pas ton père.

Elle avait le don d'énoncer des vérités simples et auxquelles il pouvait croire, lorsqu'elles étaient prononcées avec sa voix.

\- Mais je reste un Malefoy.

Il regardait la boule grossir dans le ventre d'Astoria. Il en avait une similaire, qui grossissait aussi au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, mais au niveau de la gorge. Quand Astoria s'extasiait devant son gros ventre, il lui arrivait de ne plus pouvoir respirer tant il était effrayé à l'idée de gâcher cet enfant. Ce devait être si facile d'être un mauvais père.

\- Un Malefoy qui a mieux tourné que prévu, sourit-elle. Fais-toi confiance.

Astoria avait su que le sujet l'angoisserait. Qu'il avait peur de faire comme tous les parents : critiquer l'éducation qu'il avait reçu et finalement, la copier. Mais elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Admettons. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, tu sais.

\- Tu as d'autres qualités. Et puis, on ne nait pas avec une liste de caractéristiques… on les construit et on les change au fur et à mesure. « Futur papa », par exemple, ce n'était pas une étiquette que tu avais il y a cinq mois.

\- Mais l'étiquette « Malefoy » me colle à la peau. Ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents a beau être le rêve de chaque parent, on finit par reproduire certains schémas, même inconsciemment

\- Pas tous. Arrête d'être si fataliste. _On ne juge pas les arbres à leurs racines mais à leurs fruits._

Cette phrase hanterait Drago pendant des années.

Parce qu'au même moment, le bébé lui donna un petit coup de pied taquin, l'air de dire « écoute un peu Maman, non mais oh ». Le fruit avait parlé. Alors l'arbre s'inclina.

\- Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais persuadé que jamais je ne saurais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Et j'avais tort. Maintenant, je suis persuadé que je ne saurais pas être un bon père. Et j'espère avoir tort.

.

.

Astoria lui avait conseillé de faire une liste. Réfléchir à l'éducation de leur enfant passait par le fait de faire le ménage dans les valeurs de leur propre éducation. A gauche, celles à garder, à droite, celles à oublier. La liste pourrait toujours servir si les grands-parents avaient un jour du mal à percevoir ce que Drago et elle voulaient faire.

Pour l'instant, la colonne de gauche était courte : politesse, fierté de ses origines magiques, connaissance de l'histoire et de son arbre généalogique, engagement dans la société.

A droite : valorisation des Sangs-purs, discrimination, mépris pour les classes sociales inférieures.

Il voulait y ajouter de nouveaux piliers : bienveillance envers toute forme de vie, humanisme, ouverture d'esprit, culture générale. Astoria ajouta altruisme et courage.

En somme, il leur fallait l'élève ultime de Poudlard : un quart Serpentard, un quart Serdaigle, et il devait l'avouer, un quart Gryffondor et même un quart Poufsouffle.

Et ils l'eurent, sous les traits d'un bébé Malefoy aux cheveux blonds.

.  
.

\- Le nom ? demanda la Médicomage.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

Le nom de constellation, qui respectait la tradition, sembla convenir aux Greengrass comme aux Malefoy.

Drago le pensait comme un symbole d'opposition à l'idéologie sang-pure particulièrement marquée par son grand-père maternel, Orion Black : dans la mythologie, le chasseur Orion était tué par le Scorpion envoyé par Artémis, et dans la voûte céleste, les constellations d'Orion et du Scorpion s'opposaient diamétralement.

Astoria, elle, aimait le prénom parce que 18Scorpii était l'étoile la plus ressemblante au soleil qu'on connaisse dans leur galaxie. Une étoile susceptible de provoquer la vie dans les corps célestes qui l'entouraient. Un symbole positif et lumineux, en somme.

Au fil des années, cependant, les Malefoy se rendirent bien compte que le prénom pompeux de leur héritier lui allait plutôt mal. Scorpius était la créature la plus inoffensive et douce qu'ils connaissent.

.

.  
Astoria se remit durement de l'accouchement. La reprise de son traitement médical la fatigua énormément et elle fut alitée plusieurs mois. Alors Drago prit le relai. Il prit un congé sans soldes, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils emploient une aide extérieure qui pourrait alimenter les ragots avec des informations venues de l'intérieur.

Mais bien sûr, le congé de Drago, inhabituel, nourrit les rumeurs. Lui s'en fichait. Il vivait des moments merveilleux à l'odeur de lait, de talc et de bave de bébé, dans leur coin de paradis perdu à la campagne. Scorpius était un bébé bizarrement attentif et joyeux.

Il avait fallu du temps à Drago pour s'habituer à le regarder sans crainte.

Sa plus grande angoisse avait été que son fils lui ressemble, et on lui avait posé un bébé blond aux yeux gris dans les bras. Un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus avec sa peau pâle et son nez pointu. Cette version miniature de lui-même fut longtemps un miroir humain qui faisait remonter à la surface toutes ses fragilités.

Ses peurs, Drago les avait cachées un temps sous la discipline couche-biberon-promenade, sous la routine nécessaire aux soins du bébé. Puis, il s'était pris à sourire à Scorpius, à lui faire des grimaces quand il était sûr qu'Astoria ne serait pas là pour se moquer de lui, à lui parler sans se soucier d'être compris…

Quand il communiquait avec son fils, il se débarrassait peu à peu des questions toujours restées à l'arrière de sa tête. « Mon père approuverait-il ? » ne guida plus jamais ses choix, après qu'on a posé Scorpius dans ses bras.

Scorpius n'était pas sa seule responsabilité.

Il fallut qu'il reprenne le travail.

Et chaque matin, après leur petit-déjeuner en famille, il ne quittait jamais leur havre sans lancer un « Veille bien sur ta mère, Scorpius, d'accord ? ».

– D'accord ! disait le garçonnet en bombant le torse comme si, du haut de ses trois ans, il avait été investi d'une mission extraordinaire.

Il savait appeler Sainte-Mangouste comme un grand, c'était vrai. Mais à part faire des câlins, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Astoria.

Elle souriait toujours. Elle ne regrettait rien. Craindre l'inévitable ? Très peu pour elle. Elle restait fidèle à elle-même, paisible et apaisante. Elle conservait sa spontanéité, aussi. Procrastination ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Lorsqu'elle avait une idée, elle l'appliquait tout de suite. Drago avait halluciné quand le banquier des Malefoy l'avait convoqué pour savoir s'il était normal qu'il doive transférer 200 Gallions vers un autre coffre… Astoria avait seulement eu l'idée d'un don et d'une collecte de fonds pour Sainte-Mangouste après un accident impliquant un dragon et le trafic en balais du Nord de l'Europe. Une autre fois, Drago avait trouvé Scorpius en train de choisir ses fleurs préférées dans un herbier et elle, en train d'installer des fontaines. Il s'avéra qu'elle avait eu l'idée après le petit-déjeuner de transformer en jardin à la française la prairie d'herbes folles qui entourait leur maison. Il en riait encore.

Elle s'occupait de l'éducation de Scorpius comme une chef, et à cette éducation, elle avait décidé d'intégrer très tôt la certitude de son départ.

\- La mort, c'est un dodo dont on ne se réveille pas. Jamais, dit-elle un jour, tandis que Scorpius jouait sur son lit.

\- Jamais, c'est combien de temps ?

\- Le maximum.

\- Et c'est bien ou c'est mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Scorpius. Mais à partir du moment où le dodo de maman commencera, tu ne la verras plus.

\- Wow… tu seras invisible ?

\- C'est ça. Tu pourras me parler, mais je ne te répondrai pas. Tu pourras m'aimer, mais moi, je ne pourrai pas te dire que je t'aime. Tu comprends un peu ?

Bien sûr, c'était abstrait pour lui. Mais il fit mine d'acquiescer.

\- Et ce sera quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chéri. Peut-être demain, peut-être quand tu seras déjà à Poudlard.

\- Et pourquoi pas quand je serai un vieux pépé qui perd ses dents ? dit-il comme si c'était la meilleure blague du monde.

Il était fan des vieillards depuis qu'elle lui avait lu un livre à l'humour discutable, _Merlin et ses copains magiciens._

\- Parce que maman est un peu spéciale, et il y a quelque chose dans son corps qui la fera dormir avant tous les autres gens qu'elle connait.

\- Tu rêveras de nous ?

\- Si c'est possible, j'en suis sûre.

Drago avait écouté silencieusement derrière la porte. Sa femme avait une manière si sereine d'affronter la mort. Scorpius avait eu besoin de savoir tôt qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours vivre avec sa Maman, et qu'y croire n'y suffisait pas. Peter Pan et la fée Clochette devaient être remisés aux livres assez longtemps pour qu'il sente l'urgence qu'il y avait à aimer sa mère.

Sa mère, et non son souvenir.

.

.

.  
.

\- Scorpius, on arrête de lire, il est tard ! fit Drago à onze heures.

Leur fils n'était pas venu leur souhaite « bonne nuit » et il l'aurait entendu, si le parquet avait craqué entre la bibliothèque et l'escalier.

Astoria lui lança un regard plus indulgent.

\- Laisse-le, chéri, c'est les vacances…

Comme si ce mot avait du sens pour un enfant sorcier qui faisait l'école à la maison.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à trois heures du matin encore à lire, répliqua-t-il doucement. Il faut qu'il dorme…

Déjà qu'il était aussi peu athlétique que son père quand il était jeune… Et ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius aimait beaucoup d'autres choses que les livres. Drago avait eu l'ambition d'en faire son partenaire de Quidditch, mais son fils aimait… les Bavboules. Oui.

L'activité la moins glamour du monde magique. Celle que Drago avait toujours associé aux élèves anti-cools de Poudlard, Neville Londubat ou Heloïse Midgen par exemple. Il aurait préféré les échecs.

Mais il n'aurait changé son fils pour rien au monde. Il les étonnait chaque jour un peu plus avec les connaissances qu'il avait glanées dans l' _Encyclopédie exhaustive de la Faune et de la Flore magiques de Grande-Bretagne_ , _Le Sorcier Cultivé 2005_ et les différents atlas que comptait la bibliothèque familiale (une bibliothèque composée avec soin et épurée de grimoires et autres manuels de magie noire… Même ceux du manoir des grands-parents avaient dû être rangés sous clé quand Scorpius avait commencé à y passer régulièrement ses après-midis.)

Drago se souviendrait toujours du jour où son fils avait interrompu une « conversation d'adulte » pour corriger l'invité du jour, un assistant du Ministre. Narcissa avait été agréablement impressionnée, même si elle aurait préféré qu'on lui apprenne à ne pas couper la parole aux adultes plutôt que les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp (additions post-1980 excluses).

On frappa doucement à la porte du salon.

La tête du Fléreur d'Astoria apparut avant celle, blonde et candide, de Scorpius. Le chat adorait lui servir de couverture pendant qu'il lisait, et vint se frotter aux jambes de Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit, maman.

Drago se laissa embrasser, puis sourit en voyant son fils disparaître dans l'étreinte de sa femme. Lui n'était toujours pas très expansif ou à l'aise avec les marques d'affection, mais Scorpius ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Scorpius devait être à la moitié des marches quand Astoria cria à travers la porte.

\- Et ne laisse pas le Fléreur dormir dans ton lit ! Il met des poils partout !

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! répondit Scorpius depuis le palier, l'air de ne pas du tout vouloir dissuader son ami à fourrure.

Astoria leva un sourire amusé vers son mari et Drago secoua la tête.

Au moins, ça prouvait qu'il n'avait pas d'asthme ou d'allergie aux acariens…

\- Drago ! chuchota Astoria quand elle fut certaine que Scorpius était hors de portée de leurs voix.

\- Oui ?

\- Flurry est parti ! dit Astoria joyeusement.

Pendant un temps, Drago avait eu peur que la consanguinité de sa famille ait fait de son fils un fou… un anormal. Mais les Médicomages avaient dit qu'avoir un ami imaginaire à l'âge de Scorpius était très courant, surtout dans les familles avec enfant unique. Drago avait passé des heures à observer son fils discuter avec son alter-ego.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne veux pas crier victoire trop vite, mais il s'est disputé avec lui sur les règles des Bavboules ce matin et depuis, pfiouuuut, aucune discussion à double sens. Rien. Niet !

Drago secoua la tête. A défaut d'être cools, les Bavboules auraient servi à quelque chose…

.

.  
.

\- Mais Papa, c'est une _star_ ! Même Tata Daph', elle le connait !

Drago lança un regard peu impressionné à la photo de Kevin Hopwood. Soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son œil?

\- Bah, il a dû pas mal perdre avant d'arriver à son niveau… Et puis les Bavboules importées ou de mauvaise qualité projettent des liquides pas recommandés par les Médicomages.

Drago se promit de vérifier que le logo « testé sous contrôle ophtalmologique » était bien inscrit sur le set de boules que Scorpius avait déniché dans le grenier de ses grands-parents Greengrass.

Assis sur le sol de la terrasse, à côté de son fils, Drago calcula son coup avant de faire une pichenette dans sa Bavboule. Celle-ci rebondit contre une Bavboule de Scorpius, lui permettant de la gagner, mais elle bouscula également les deux autres qu'il avait stratégiquement placées dans le cercle intérieur... Il aurait beau dire, ce jeu était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Et comme son fils, il n'aimait pas perdre. Ce qui pouvait donner lieu à de très _très_ longs tournois, chez eux.

Il avait fallu du temps à Drago avant qu'il ne fasse plus qu'observer son fils à distance, de peur de s'en approcher trop et de le gâcher. C'avait été l'erreur de Lucius, selon lui. Sa relation fusionnelle avec son fils, dont Narcissa s'était réjouie, avait conduit Drago à voir son père comme l'unique modèle possible, un héros et champion indétrônable de l'honneur des vieilles familles. Or, Drago voulait que Scorpius se forge ses propres valeurs, ses propres modèles.

Ce qu'il faisait à merveilles. Plus Drago apprenait à le connaître, plus il le voyait comme l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Oui, son fils était son meilleur ami par défaut. Pathétique ? Qu'importait.

.  
.

.

.

\- Il va faire tourner des têtes, oui !

\- Notre fils aime les _Bavboules_ , Astoria… Combien de chances pour qu'il nous demande un crapaud pour son prochain anniversaire ?

\- Mais laisse-le s'amuser un peu… souriait-elle toujours.

Le laisser s'amuser n'avait pas empêché Drago d'être un peu déçu quand son fils lui avait demandé une place pour aller voir le Championnat national de Bavboules. Si pour Scorpius, c'était la grosse éclate, comme le Quidditch l'était pour Drago, alors il l'accepterait. Tout comme il acceptait de ne pas comprendre d'où venait le tempérament de son fils. Un peu hyperactif, drôle, optimiste et tendre.

Oui, Drago acceptait de ne pas tout comprendre. Mais sa fierté en avait quand même pris un sacré coup quand il avait dû récupérer les tickets auprès de l'employé du comité d'entreprise ministériel. Si devoir supporter un regard moqueur de temps en temps lui permettait de rendre son fils heureux, il le supporterait…

\- Je le laisse s'amuser… mais toi, tu l'encourages à devenir la nouvelle Hermione Granger avec tes quizz…

Astoria le regarda avec amusement. Il était vrai qu'à _La Course au Chaudron_ , le _Trivial Pursuit_ sorcier, leur fils battait tous les records.

\- Et alors ? Il ne prend pas la grosse tête, il devient juste un…

\- Geek.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis explosèrent de rire.

\- On fait pire comme modèle qu'Hermione Granger…

Drago supposait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Vous parlez d'Hermione Granger ? fit une voix depuis l'autre côté de la porte du salon.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire. Une oreille aussi assoiffée de savoirs et d'histoires de la magie que la sienne n'aurait pas pu manquer le nom d'un de ses héros. Scorpius avait une singulière fascination pour le Trio de la Deuxième guerre. Drago l'avait même surpris à traquer leur nom dans les articles de la Gazette.

\- Au lit, Scorpius ! dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Oui, oui…

.

.

Mais bien sûr, leur vie était contaminée par un drame silencieux… La progression discrète d'un mal qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Scorpius avait dix ans quand on emmena d'urgence sa mère à Sainte-Mangouste parce qu'elle n'était plus capable de se lever sans éprouver d'affreuses douleurs et que les potions habituelles n'avaient plus d'effets sur elle. Ses maux de ventre, migraines et toux s'étaient trop intensifiées pour que Drago n'ait rien vu venir, mais cela lui fit tout de même un coup.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait encore été en train de parler avec enthousiasme de la rentrée prochaine de Scorpius et des fournitures scolaires qu'elle l'accompagnerait acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'instant suivant, elle crachait du sang et le suppliait de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ils avaient fait attendre Scorpius au salon de thé de l'hôpital pendant qu'ils attendaient les résultats. Ils n'étaient pas bons.

Le sourire d'Astoria se fana, mais ne disparut pas. Elle se tourna sur le côté de son lit et fit mine de vouloir se reposer. Assis à côté d'elle, Drago caressait ses cheveux. Il avait envie d'être fort. Pour elle. Mais elle le connaissait.

\- Drago… va donc lui acheter des bonbons au distributeur. C'est les gnomes au poivre qu'il préfère.

Drago acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir. Il était désert. Drago sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Il s'adossa au mur blanc et respira profondément pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Sourire devant Astoria était simple : il suffisait de l'imiter. Mais initier la bonne humeur, il allait devoir travailler dessus. Il ignora le regard soucieux du portrait de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor et se dirigea vers la machine.

Au dernier étage, Scorpius faisait mine de lire l _'Introduction à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ de Remus Lupin, mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Son fils avait pris le livre en le voyant entrer. Drago posa le sachet de bonbons devant son fils.

\- C'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Ses résultats ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius semblait lutter à grandes peine contre les larmes. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Certainement pas lui dire de les retenir. Mais il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait lui tapoter le dos ou lui mentir et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Et puis, Drago se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de colère.

\- Vous êtes égoïstes ! dit alors Scorpius.

Drago s'était attendu à tout, sauf à devoir essuyer les premiers pas de la crise d'adolescence de son fils.

\- Vous avez eu un enfant en sachant très bien qu'il allait finir orphelin de mère avant sa majorité !

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Drago et Astoria avaient pensé qu'en le préparant tôt à ce que tous les enfants apprennent (que leurs parents ne sont ni parfaits ni immortels), cela atténuerait la violence de la nouvelle. Mais ils avaient eu tort.

Scorpius n'accorda pas un regard aux gnomes au poivre et partit en direction de la porte, visiblement pour rejoindre sa mère.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. La serveuse lui apporta un thé à la bergamote sans dire un mot.

Il la remercia et mordit dans un bonbon.

Ses sinus regrettèrent. Mais la fumée qui s'échappa de son nez et de ses oreilles lui fournit une bonne raison de se laisser aller à pleurer.

Ce soir-là, Scorpius ne voulut pas manger avec lui. Drago déposa donc le paquet discrètement devant la porte de son fils. Il prit la disparition des bonbons, le lendemain matin, pour un signe de paix.

.

.

\- Serpentard ! dit Drago, ravi.

Les suggestions qu'avaient faites les grands-parents avaient donc finalement payé…

Il rit sous cape. Ceux de ses camarades qui avaient entendu les rumeurs avaient dû avoir une sacrée claque en voyant débarquer Scorpius. Difficile de prendre un nounours candide comme lui pour le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il dut relire plusieurs fois la suite de la lettre avant d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ami avec Albus Potter ?

Quelqu'un là-haut devait se payer sa tête.

\- Quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ? dit Astoria en le voyant avec la lettre.

\- Lis toi-même, sourit-il.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de lui et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

Des cernes soulignaient les yeux d'Astoria, et elle était plus pâle et mince qu'encore un an avant, mais elle avait encore ses yeux de biche et son port de tête altier. Drago respira l'odeur de son shampooing Eglantine Puffett.

Drago s'était réjoui que le deuxième fils Potter soit à Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce du mauvais esprit, mais il se demandait vaguement comment passait la nouvelle à la maison de Saint-Potter-le-sans-préjugé.

Il ne lui fallut finalement pas beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que son fils puisse devenir le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi. Il finit même par s'en réjouir : peut-être que son fils aurait, lui, un ami digne de ce nom. C'était la preuve que le monde changeait et qu'ils n'étaient pas appelés à tout répéter.

A l'époque, Lucius l'avait poussé à devenir ami avec l'Elu, persuadé qu'il pourrait être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le refus d'Harry avait tout court-circuité. Comme la vie était simple alors… un ennemi créé par cet affront du Poudlard Express, des oppositions claires entre Maisons, l'intello qui lui volait la vedette à l'école et qui était l'archétype du statut de sang que ses parents lui avaient appris à mépriser… oui, au début, les choses avaient été si simples...

.  
.

Les vacances de Noël ne pouvaient pas arriver assez tôt pour les Malefoy. Astoria s'était levé, mais elle s'appuyait avec difficulté sur le bras de son mari. Elle passerait le reste des vacances alitée à discuter avec son fils, chocolat chaud ou dragées surprise à la main.

\- Des filles intéressantes ? riait Astoria tandis qu'ils cherchaient un coin discret dans la gare pour transplaner.

\- Une !

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Rose Granger-Weasley !

Drago ne commenta pas. Le double nom de famille hérissait son poil de vieux tradi.

\- Tu as un plan d'attaque ? le taquina Astoria.

\- C'est difficile… On n'est pas dans la même salle commune, et puis elle m'ignore. Elle a fait la tête à Albus pendant des semaines parce qu'il était resté avec moi dans le _Poudlard Express_ et parce qu'il est allé à Serpentard. Elle a l'air de penser que je l'ai influencé…

\- Tu sais, si elle t'ignore, ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe…

Astoria se tourna vers Drago, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse prendre le relais niveau conseils en séduction. Ce qui l'embarrassa bien.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Et moi, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain à Poudlard. Pas le temps entre deux passages à Sainte-Mangouste… dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est la femme de ma vie, dit Scorpius d'un air rêveur tandis que leurs trois formesdisparaissant dans le tourbillon du transplanage.

.

\- Rose, alors… fit Astoria, ce soir-là, après que Drago a éteint leurlampe de chevet.

Drago sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire.

\- Toi qui croyait tout savoir grâce au conseil d'administration… le taquina-t-elle.

Drago l'avait rejoint dès août. A la première réunion, il avait dû affronter la suspicion des autres administrateurs : on savait que son père avait régné sur le Conseil. Dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau de McGonagall, il avait senti les envies de rébellion qui n'attendaient qu'une raison d'exploser. Mais il s'était tenu sage : il n'avait, du reste, pas eu de raison de faire autre chose qu'écouter et voter.

\- Je me demande comment on a réussi à faire un garçon aussi romanesque et romantique que lui…

\- Une vraie Emma Bovary…

Jusque dans le côté mélancolique, mais ça, ses parents savaient qu'ils étaient dus à leur histoire familiale.

\- La tête bien remplie et les bras plein de livres… Ce n'est pas de trop, quand on courtise la fille d'Hermione Granger, fit-il remarquer.

Le rire silencieux de sa femme fit frissonner l'air de leur chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, chéri.

 **.**

.  
Astoria prenait de plus en plus de Rêves Eveillés vendus par Weasley&Weasley : à défaut de la guérir, ils détournaient son attention de la douleur.

\- Ne lui dis rien, l'avait-elle prévenu quand Drago avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait répondre à une lettre de Scorpius.

Ne pas l'alerter était un leitmotiv : le coup fatal serait dur, qu'il y soit progressivement préparé ou non.

\- Il n'est pas idiot, votre fils, fit remarquer Daphné. Au bout d'un an et demi de Poudlard, on doit se douter pourquoi ses parents donnent moins de nouvelles et envoient plus de bonbons par hibou…

Elle venait de plus en plus souvent tenir compagnie à sa sœur, parce qu'Astoria avait refusé qu'ils engagent infirmière et que Drago ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule.

Daphné, qui ne parlait que peu de ses années à Serpentards avec des inconnus, se réjouissait que son ancienne Maison voie sa réputation détournée par son neveu et le fils Potter.

\- Drago, s'il te plaît, insista Astoria, l'air fiévreux.

\- Je vais lui raconter notre visite chez les Croupton, décida-t-il.

Mais comme l'avait dit Daphné, Scorpius n'était pas idiot. Quand il demandait « Comment va Maman ? » et que cette question était systématiquement ignorée dans les lettres envoyées en réponse, il additionnait deux plus deux.

.

.

Astoria éclata de rire depuis son lit. Drago et Scorpius étaient assis près d'elle et commentaient avec elle les albums-photo de famille. Les souvenirs remontaient, pour l'heure joyeux, mais bientôt amers.

Drago repensait à la fois où Scorpius avait catégoriquement refusé de manger du poisson. Lucius et Narcissa l'aurait forcé à le manger et attendu à table jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse. Mais Drago avait essayé une fois ou deux, puis accepté que son fils n'aime pas quelque chose. Scorpius n'avait, du reste jamais été difficile. Drago ne céda pas son autorité ce jour-là, il reconnut seulement à son fils le droit d'avoir des goûts différents des siens.

Il y avait aussi la fois où il avait été attendri en entendant Astoria lire une histoire à leur fils.

\- _Le cochon, il s'appelle Wilber. Et là, le..._

\- _C'est quoi son nom de famille à Wilber ?_

\- _Ce n'est jamais important, Scorpius. Tu dois juste savoir qu'il est gentil… Et elle, c'est Charlotte._

Et toutes les fois où Drago avait vu son fils inventer de super histoires, avec ou sans son ami imaginaire. Drago n'était pas très doué pour se faire emporter par l'imagination de son fils, mais il est toujours impressionné par la complexité des trames qu'il dessinait. Drago faisait acte de présence, sous l'œil indulgent ou moqueur d'Astoria, mais ça suffisait à Scorpius. Il voulait seulement voir son père, lui montrer ce qu'il faisait et le rendre fier. Alors Drago se forçait à hocher la tête, à poser des questions sur la _backstory_ de la licorne Archibald (un des héros récurrents des récits de son fils) et même à ajouter une suggestion à ses histoires, que Scorpius s'empressait d'accepter ou de refuser par un signe de tête.

Drago échangea un regard avec Astoria. « La tragédie, c'est qu'on s'est rencontrés trop tard. » disaient leurs yeux.

Les deux hommes de la famille Malefoy allaient bientôt être si vulnérables… et fragiles.

Alors qu'elle, semblait si forte.

Elle avait toujours été forte pour sauver les apparences.

On sauve ce qui peut encore l'être.

 **.**

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ars moriendi

**4.** ** _Ars morendi_**

.

.

.

Le rossignol que pouvait être Scorpius quand il pensait que personne ne l'écoutait n'avait pas chanté depuis deux jours. Drago avait frappé à la porte de son fils et proposé d'envoyer une lettre à son ami, mais Scorpius n'avait pas répondu. Sans doute que lui non plus n'avait pas les mots.

Qui exactement avait les mots pour dire à son fils que sa mère était morte, mais que tout irait bien ?

\- Il y a que nous deux, maintenant…

Voilà la seule phrase qu'il avait su lui dire.

Scorpius passait par les mêmes phases que lui. D'abord une immense colère dirigée contre l'injustice du monde, et aussi contre Drago.

Scorpius lui en voulait de l'avoir autorisé à exister, tout en ayant la certitude, 12 ans plus tôt, qu'il condamnait son enfant à être orphelin. C'était plus simple d'en vouloir à celui qui restait.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Drago. Il préférait qu'ils se disputent avec son fils, plutôt qu'ils ne se séparent insidieusement, en silence. Drago voulait que son fils puisse lui parler, même pour exprimer sa colère. C'était mieux que la froideur Malefoy qu'il avait connue. Drago ne s'était jamais disputé avec son père.

Pour autant, Drago n'était pas doué pour commencer des conversations. Astoria avait toujours été plus douée avec les mots que lui, journaliste qu'elle était. Les grandes questions de la vie, l'amour, le sexe, le fait de grandir, il les lui avait laissées à expliquer, même si une approche masculine aurait pu être un plus. Elle et lui avaient toujours eu ce principe de « toujours répondre aux questions des enfants ». Mais Drago ne savait pas répondre à celles qui portaient sur l'après-mort.

A présent, c'était l'attente silencieuse qui menait à l'acception. Scorpius finirait par sortir de sa chambre pour dire « au revoir » à sa mère, Drago en était sûr.

« Au revoir ». Les mots les plus anodins, ceux qu'ils adressaient à ses collègues chaque soir avant de partir, allaient prendre un sens plus grave désormais.

Et la rentrée qui avait lieu demain… McGonagall lui avait déjà promis qu'elle accompagnerait Scorpius, et peut-être un ami, s'il le désirait, à l'enterrement.

Il soupira.

.

.  
.

Au début de l'été, Astoria lui avait demandé de visiter le cimetière du village près duquel il vivait.

\- _Memento mori,_ avait-elle lu sur une pierre tombale.

Pour une raison qui avait d'abord échappé à Drago, elle avait souri. Il lui en avait reparlé alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

\- « Souviens-toi que tu dois mourir » ? dit-il en reprenant la traduction la plus courante.

\- Plutôt « vis en gardant à l'esprit que tu mourras ». Et que cette mort peut arriver demain, comme dans 30 ans.

\- C'est du commentaire, non ?

\- Plutôt le développement d'une formule synthétique.

\- Ça se rapproche plus de « carpe diem », alors ?

\- Pour moi, oui.

C'était sa devise à elle. Cueillir l'instant signifiait pour elle qu'il fallait profiter du présent autant que possible. Mais il avait toujours l'impression que c'était oublier le passé et le futur, se mettre des œillères. Pour lui, _memento mori_ faisait peser davantage le poids du futur sur le présent.

\- « Vivre le jour présent » n'est pas « vivre au jour le jour », insista Astoria. C'est enrichir le temps qu'on a. Ça n'empêche pas de s'imaginer un avenir.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Y aurait pas un petit côté épicurien dans le _carpe diem_ ? sourit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Ou hédoniste, sourit-elle contre ses lèvres. J'en déduis que tu veux mettre à profit le temps qu'on a avant d'aller récupérer Scorp' à la gare ?

\- C'est une idée…

.

La seule formule latine à laquelle il pouvait penser à présent, c'était « _resquiescat in pace_ ». C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter à l'âme qui avait su apaiser la sienne.

La grande horloge sonna dans la bibliothèque. Famille et amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour la cérémonie.

Mais ce ne fut ni la famille, ni les amis, ni même son fils, qui attirèrent son attention lors de l'hommage : ce fut les journalistes. Les rumeurs n'avaient pas cessé dans le milieu… Drago avait bien ravalé sa fierté le temps de demander son aide à Harry Potter (rien que ça) pour faire taire ces histoires, mais l'Elu avait refusé. Drago avait été vexé, mais il ne s'était pas mis en colère comme il l'aurait fait à l'époque où il parcourait la voie 9 ¾ dans les pas d'un élève.

Visiblement, le fait que Scorpius ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et son grand-père ne changeait rien à la dégoûtante soif de ragots de la presse. Il était vrai que beaucoup de gens ignoraient contre quoi Astoria avait dû lutter, tant elle avait tendance à minimiser ses souffrances en public. Mais Drago se sentit une brûlante envie de leur faire manger leurs appareils. Mais ça aurait fait désordre. Cette pensée lui donna presqu'envie de sourire, mais il se rappela où il se trouvait.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Scorpius. Il semblait exsangue, malade, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais ses sourcils froncés trahissaient l'envie d'être plus fort que la peine.

Son ami, le fils Potter, lui lançait des regards soucieux à intervalles régulières, mais Scorpius ne dit rien. Un digne Malefoy, aurait dit Lucius.

Drago n'avait pas voulu faire d'éloge funèbre. La parole était libre pour qui voulait, mais lui avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus parler comme il l'avait fait avant. Il savait aussi que le regard de ses parents l'aurait fait se sentir forcé d'écrire un discours formel et bien senti, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il se sentait avec Astoria. Il lui parlerait seul à seul ou il enterrerait une lettre près de sa pierre tombale.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'enterre dans le mausolée lugubre des Malefoy ou le cimetière où reposaient traditionnellement les Greengrass, mais dans le village près de leur maison. Un petit cimetière envahi par les fleurs en été. Astoria avait toujours aimé la vue.

Daphné prononça l'éloge. Drago savait qu'elle vivait la mort de sa sœur avec philosophie : elle avait su depuis toujours que sa sœur mourrait jeune. 37 ans, c'était même plus qu'elle n'avait espéré passer de temps à ses côtés.

 _Tu dois apprendre à ne pas vivre dans le passé, comme j'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans futur._

La dernière leçon d'Astoria… Celle qu'elle lui avait tant répété. Celle qu'elle avait tenté de lui apprendre pendant toutes ses années. Pour qu'il avance sans le poids de sa jeunesse. Et à présent pour qu'il continue à avancer malgré l'absence.

.

.

.

.  
.

Scorpius lisait un livre à voix haute, assis sur la tombe de sa mère. Il arrêta la lecture en voyant son père approcher. Drago aperçut le titre du livre avant que son fils ne le pose sur le marbre. _L'Ecume des jours._ Il ne connaissait pas la collection : sans doute un auteur moldu. Albus lui prêtait toujours de nouveaux ouvrages.

\- Pourquoi ce titre ? dit Drago en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Deux ans après, la pierre était un peu terne, mais la tombe toujours fleurie. Pas seulement par lui.

\- C'est ce qui reste après que la vague est passée, dit simplement Scorpius.

Drago acquiesça. Le vent leur portait le parfum du foin coupé et de la forêt. Une odeur qui lui en rappelait une autre. Une odeur de chalet, de montagne et de paix.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose avant d'aller chez les Potter ? Parce que j'ai envie de faire une randonnée.

Regarder Scorpius dans les yeux n'était plus si douloureux qu'avant. Ce mélange parfait et précieux entre ses traits et ceux d'Astoria lui rappelait toujours sa femme, bien sûr, mais dans le bon sens.

\- Tu m'emmènerais à la _Montagne magique_ ? dit immédiatement Scorpius.

\- C'est sans doute fermé depuis le temps.

\- C'est fermé, ou tu préfères que ça reste votre endroit à vous ? dit son fils, perspicace.

Drago sourit. Père et fils se comprenaient mieux depuis l'incident du Retourneur de Temps.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était l'endroit préféré de ta mère, et rien que pour ça, je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Scorpius acquiesça, puis il lui mit l'exemplaire de _L'Ecume des jours_ entre les mains. C'était le livre le plus étrange et expiatoire qu'il ait jamais lu. Scorpius savait que le thème de la femme aimée mais malade et le côté vain du protagoniste toucheraient Drago.

Scorpius dit qu'il rentrait. Alors Drago ouvrit le livre et commença la lecture au début.

Arrivé à « Et elle se mit à tousser comme une étoffe de soie qui se déchire », Drago arrêta sa lecture, les larmes aux yeux, pour regarder le paysage. La rivière coulait paresseusement en contrebas.

Le cimetière était devenu une escale obligatoire dans ses promenades. Pas à cause du nom chéri inscrit sur une pierre, mais parce que le cimetière semblait avoir une vie propre, à part, bien loin de l'atmosphère lourde qu'on lui donnait dans les histoires horrifiques.

La terre et le temps faisaient refleurir chaque année un tapis de morts, et c'était bien ainsi. Le lieu de mémoire n'était pas hors du temps. Il _l'incarnait_. Les tombes étaient la trace du passé. Les visiteurs celle du présent. Et les aigrettes de pissenlit portées par le vent jusqu'aux interstices entre les vieilles pierres, une promesse d'avenir.

.

.

Voilà pour cette histoire en 4 parties… oui, j'ai encore cédé à l'appel de la fanfiction, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y revenir de sitôt… Accio reviews^^


End file.
